


Alcohol

by Alixtii



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Alcohol, Character of Color, Crossover, Drabble, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Sunnydale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2006-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two heroes exchange drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frogfarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/gifts).



"So you just jumped through this rift, without even knowing where you were going?" Faith asked in disbelief as she chugged back her glass of Jack Daniels, feeling the sting as it went down her throat.

"I was told I might be able to find my husband here," the dark-skinned woman answered, sitting straight in her chair as she slowly sipped the beer Faith had given her as if it were water. "Nothing else mattered."

"Well, I guess you came to the right place," Faith admitted. "If you want to talk to the dead, then Sunnydale's the place to be."

**Author's Note:**

> [2+ LJ/DW Comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/64840.html?thread=307016#cmt307016)


End file.
